A Stalking Problem
by xXBlackBloodAngelXx
Summary: Maka gets a Stalker who will do whatever it takes to make her life miserable. What happens when she refuses to tell Soul and things get to bad for her to possibly handle? Plenty of SoMa! May change title later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Been working on this idea for a while now.**

**Summary:Maka gets a Stalker who will do whatevver it takes to make her life miserable. What happens when she refuses to tell Soul and things get to bad for her to possibly handle?**

**Disclaimer: I no own Soul Eater.**

"You better clean that up right now!" Maka demanded furiously. Meister Maka Albarn and Death Weapon Soul Eater Evans were hosting a small party at their shared apartment. It was originally supposed to just be the seven of them, but Blackstar had invited a few friends. Maka didn't like them, but she absolutely hated the snobbiest of them. His name was Marcus. He was worse than BLACKSTAR of all people. He had knocked over all the food and laughed about how women should know when to bring in food and when to stay hidden. To say that Maka Albarn was angry was an understatement!

"And who exactly is going to make me?!" He asked snidely. This just infuriated her even more. She picked up a dictionary off the nearby table, and prepared to maka-chop him. Sadly, Soul stopped her.

"It's not cool to be a brat..." he said in his laid-back tone.

"Whatever..." He pouted.

He begrudgingly cleaned up his mess and the night continued on until one by one they all fell asleep. Everyone except Maka and Marcus. Maka went to the closet in the hallway for some blankets when she is forcibly shoved up against the wall by none other then Marcus.

"What are you doing?" She whisper-yelled not wanting the others to wake up and see her them in this position.

"Telling you how it is! You think you can just embarrass me in front of everyone and get away with it!? Well you've got another thing coming!" He spat. He then ripped a blanket out of her hands and laid on the floor next to the couch.

Maka rolled her eyes and covered the rest of the people up with the blankets. When she got down to Patty and Soul she had to get more blankets from the closet only to find them ripped into pieces. She sighed just knowing it was Marcus and went to get the blankets from soul's room and her own. She covered up Soul and patty and then sat on the couch next to Soul shivering slightly, afterall it was nearly the end of February. She slowly shivered herself to sleep.

* * *

Soul woke up in the middle of the night to see his meister shivering on the couch next to him and everyone else covered in blankets. "Stupid..." he muttered and pulled her close to him, so he could cover both of them with the blanket.

Unbeknownst to Soul, Marcus was watching them with an angry glint in his eyes. He silently vowed that he would ruin Maka Albarn's life, since it was her that ruined his night...

**So what did you guys think was it good? Terrible? Insanely awesome? Just hit that button down there and leave a review or if you want a suggestion. I'll be sure to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been really really sick and haven't felt like doing anything, but i am now! I'm going to make this chappie in Marcus's POV**

**Disclaimer: I no own Soul Eater!**

I sit outside her window watching her. How dare she think she can get away with what she did. From an early age I learned that some people never get what they deserve. For example, my mother. Dad always told me it was vermin like her that I needed to watch out for.

* * *

We were a middle class family in northern Mississippi. My Father was a weapon, and my mother was a meister. My dad worked as an accountant in a bank that only served meisters and weapons. While he was working, my mother cooked, cleaned, ironed, washed, and did whatever else needed to be done around the house. After she was finished with everything she would lay on the couch watching soap operas until she fell asleep, and my father would carry her to bed when he got home.

One Day, my mother forgot to iron my father's favorite tie. When he came home that night, it was an understatement to say he was angry! He grabbed my mother by her hair and threw her against the wall. Her training as a meister enabled to maneuver her arms and take most of the force into her wrist, but it was badly broken on impact. He turned to me and told me that bad people deserved to be punished. Then he transformed his arm into a sword blade, and stabbed her in the gut.

* * *

From that moment on I knew that if anyone messed with me then I would get back at them.

No matter the costa...

**Sorry this was so short! I just felt like I needed to give some background information on Marcus!**


End file.
